


Evanesce

by HiddenEye



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Assassins AU, Cooperation GUARDIAN, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived with them, they were his family now, even if it was screwed up in the best way possible. Because seriously, who would believe him if he told them he lived with a bunch assassins? He didn't mind that his family was keeping secrets, but if it concerned him and someone he cared about, well, who could blame him for being a bit on the edge? Jarida. Assassins AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanesce

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned out this story with a couple of my friends a long time ago, only now am I posting it. It's an Assassins AU, where DreamWorks characters are a part of the GUARDIAN organization, found by The Man in the Moon (Manny), but the current director is North with his co-director, Stoick.
> 
> There's going to be four groups, and each consists of the head of the group (or mentor), an assistant and novices. The most important group is the I.T. system with Gobber as the mentor (an odd choice of character I know), Guy as the assistant and Fishlegs as the only novice. With the lack of people, they're the busiest people of all the groups, and they keep the data of the organization, when it was first formed, the personal life of each member, and so on and so forth. Gobber is the only one who can read their personal files other than North and Stoick, since they don't want the young people to have a misunderstanding whatsoever among themselves that could lead to total failure. 
> 
> Next, Group 1. They're in charge of close-range attack if they ever go on a mission. The head, Aster (Bunny), Eep as his assistant while Ann (Tooth) as the novice. Another one is Group II, they attack from long distances, they mainly used a variation of firearms, and sometimes they used a compound bow. Sandy is the mentor with Ruffnut as the assistant and Tuffnut and Jack as the novice. Lastly is Group III, they have the advantage of attacking both distances, and people who are in this group are usually the best. Hiccup as the mentor (who was trained by his father and was given the post after the other mentors had rejected it), Astrid as the assistant while Eret and Snotlout are the novices. 
> 
> Okay! So that's some briefing for the story for now. Note that I'm a terrible author when it comes updating, so bare with me if I take a long time to do so. But, I do try my best, even if I'm doing it poorly.

 

   “ _Jack_.”

 

   He heaved himself over the dumpster, hand flat on the cover as he slid across it, landing gracefully on the dirty street of the alley before continuing his pursuit on the person. He presumed the person was a man, because of his broad shoulders and consistent body structure. Even after a brief one-sided conversation with this particular person, he didn't manage to catch a glimpse of what he looked like, which was why he was tearing his way across the ground to reach to him so that he could rip off the damned mask that covered half of his face, along with black tinted goggles that covered his eyes.

 

   " _Jack_ ," The voice inside his ear called out more forcefully.

 

   "Not now, Ruffnut," He grunted into his comm., using his hand to take hold the edge of the bricked wall, sharply swerving himself to the right into another alley, bounding off the opposite wall to keep himself from colliding into it. "I'm a little busy,"

 

   “ _Yeah, well, us too, but we’re making the time to talk to you so you better listen up_ ,” She retorted, and he could hear a distant crunch from the other side of the line and a muffled scream of agony. “ _This bozos might be just a scam, because they’re so easy to beat up like seriously_ ,” There was another loud bang from her side and Jack could imagine her hitting someone’s head with the butt of her gun. “ _It’s either they’re just wannabes trying to help the guy you’re probably chasing after, or we’re just too good_.”

 

   “ _I’d definitely think the later_ ,” Tuffnut's voice crackled through the comm. instead, with the sound of his own weapon smashing bones came after that.

 

   Jack took out his sphere ball of a bomb from one of the compartments that was wrapped around his waist and threw it towards the man as it exploded into a mass of smoke. The sound bounced off the walls of the small alley, but the man somersaulted out of the way, grabbing onto a railing and used his momentum to swing his body forward in order to avoid the drugged gas. Landing into a crouch that was away from the smoke, he then continued on running. Cursing, Jack used the same tactic the man had used, holding onto his breath in order not to breathe in the gas as he flew over it, and tried pumping his legs harder in order to catch up with his pursuit once his feet was back on the ground.

 

   “Really? I didn’t notice,” He replied dryly. His eyes widen slightly when the man twisted his torso with a gun in his hand that was aimed at his way, and Jack barely avoided the shot that was given to him. He cursed.

 

   “ _What the hell happened_?” Tuffnut snapped from his comm.

 

   Jack gritted his teeth. “The guy shot a dart at me, I’m guessing tranquilizer, if I wasn’t lucky. Worse if it was those death darts that causes people to have heart attacks.”

 

   “ _Wait, those things still exist? I thought they were terminated by North years ago_?”

 

   Jack snorted, taking out a knife hidden in his sleeve, and hurled it towards his target. “Hardly, he didn’t get his hands on all of it,” He heard a satisfying sound that indicated that it was buried inside flesh. “Look, as much as I want to give you a history lesson, I have to go,” Without waiting a reply, he switched off his earpiece and hoped the guy was injured enough to have at least slow down a little.

 

   There was a clang of metal hitting the ground, causing Jack to smile a little. Good. If the knife was tear out of his body, more blood should come that way, and would cause the victim to likely be lightheaded from the lost of blood or was too in pain to move any longer, bonus if he managed hit the spine or the back of his neck.

 

   He grabbed his blood-coated knife and wiped it on his sleeve, before sheathing it again into its place. Glancing on the ground once in a while, he noticed the distance of the blood that was spilled was becoming lesser with every drop, and then lo and ho there was the stranger, looking up at the high wall in what he imagined was distress as he clutched his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

 

   Jack slowed down, putting himself a number of distance between them as he studied the man, mentally taking notes on his rogue type of clothing and his disheveled brown hair. The man turned sharply and froze when he saw his only escape was blocked by his pursuer. He raised his head in defiance, still standing his ground despite the fact he was injured, and then spoke in fluent German. Now, he understood the language, it was one of the many languages North had told them to learn, for it would be such an advantage in their part, and he was sure what the guy said was nowhere near a greeting.

 

   “ _Stay away_.”

   Jack raised up his hands in mock surrender, standing his ground with a relax posture so not to look threatening. But his mind was high alert, as to his senses. “Look buddy,” He replied in his native tongue. “I’m not going to kill you, I just need answers.”

 

   The guy could have scowled if not for his mask. “That’s what they always say,” He replied in the same tongue in a raspy sort of voice, surprising Jack a little but he managed to conceal it. “But of course, being an asset, that’s something expected from you.”

 

   Jack tensed, but then forced himself to relax as he let out an easy laugh, the alarms in his head blared loudly as he replied his statement just to humour the both of them. “Part of the job,”

 

   “Really? Not a responsibility to prove the old man?”

 

   Smothering any look of surprise that managed to surface, Jack narrowed his eyes, ready to grab his weapon when needed, which he figured was going to be very soon. The guy was trying to get a rise out of him, he knew that, but what he said was already making his chest burn. “Like hell I am.”

 

   “Are you sure? He seems to think so.” The stranger casually took off the goggles from his eyes and let it rest on his collarbone, revealing two pools of sharp blue eyes, with small wrinkles at the corners that told him his aging appearance.

 

   “He thinks…?” Out of fury, Jack raced forward and landed a blow at the man’s jaw that made him fall on the ground. Jack picked him up by the collar, and smashed him against the wall with his fist pressed against his throat.

 

   “What the _fuck_ do you mean he thinks so?” Jack hissed. “Why do you sound as if you’ve been contacting him like best friends?”

 

   “You could say,” He choked out, gripping Jack’s wrist. “That we still are. He told me to not come here yet, but I knew he needed my help, his damned pride just won’t let him,” His eyes twinkled something with mirth that resembled himself so much that it alarmed him. “And I’d never thought I’d see you again, Jack.”

 

   Jack’s eyes widen, before smashing the man again he was sure that would cause concussion, but he didn’t care at the moment. “Who _are_ you?” He snarled.

 

   “An asset, like you.”

 

   “What organization?” Jack pushed, his hand still gripped tight around the other man's clothing.

 

   Jack could actually feel the rueful smile the blue-eyed stranger wore behind his mask. “GUARDIAN.”

 

   “Wha-?”

 

   Jack didn’t get to finish his exclaim of surprise when he was kneed in the gut, causing him to suck in his breath in pain as he kneeled on the ground. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the boot that had stomped on the ground where his head had been, and he was about to get up when he felt something cold being pressed against his forehead. He stayed still, jaw clenched tightly as he was being held down.

 

   “Go on, then,” Jack said through gritted teeth, looking up as he glared at the man. “Take it. Take the shot.”

 

   There was total silence in the alley as he waited in anticipation, heart pounding against his rib cage. There was no emotion in the eyes as the gun was lowered down slowly. The owner took a step back. “Why would I?” He said quietly. “A member doesn’t kill his own member unless it was required to,”

 

   Jack pressed his lips into a straight line, standing up as he regarded the man with a look of complete distrust and a tinge of curiosity. He still didn’t understand why the person in front of him was doing this, why he was leading him into a game of cat and mouse, deliberately getting himself caught, and more than once surprised him with his choice of words and actions, and was obviously getting amusement from it. He didn’t only declared himself as a Guardian agent, but had told him one line that North had drilled inside his head ever since he was a kid, to never, _ever_ , hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary and was endangering the organization as well as the innocent people around them.

 

   But there was one thing he still need to be convinced.

 

   “The mark.”

 

   The man tilted his head. “The moon?”

 

   Jack pursed his lips, and nodded grudgingly. But the man merely shook his head. “I don’t need to show you the mark to convince you that I was, am, part of the organization.”

 

   “Oh?” Jack snark a reply. “I suppose there’s some other way to let me believe that you’re actually one of us? Because if not, I suggest you do show me the mark where I can actually see it so that no one gets hurt.”

 

   The man raised his hand and let it hover just above his mask, his eyes meeting Jack as he searched the younger man’s face. “Don’t be surprised at what you see,” He warned, his fingers already curling at the edge of the cloth. “You should know by now that I could be considered as indestructible during my time as a young agent, right until now, when I should be dead twelve years ago.”

 

   He didn’t wait for an answer as he ripped it off his face, and Jack did a double take when the familiar face that had been haunting him since forever stared back at him, his blood turned cold as he breathed out a word.

 

   “No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this is just the prologue, we'll get to the plot in a few chapters or so.


End file.
